


In Which Andrew Is a Terrible Person

by gaealynn



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaealynn/pseuds/gaealynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for tsn_kinkmeme prompt: Andrew utterly adores Jesse, thinks he's the cutest thing ever, but doesn't see him as a sexual being at all until he catches Jesse masturbating and then that's all he can think about, Jesse all flushed and sweaty, one hand on his cock, fingering himself. Bonus points if Jesse is mortified and thinks Andrew is suddenly acting weird around him because he was disgusted by what he saw instead of being really turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Andrew Is a Terrible Person

It isn't Andrew's fault.

Andrew is a good friend. He is a _good friend_ , and he _respects people's boundaries_ and he would never, ever go into his roommates's bedroom without permission, not normally, but Jesse has bad dreams sometimes, okay, and Andrew just gives him a little shake every now and then when he needs it, and Jesse usually never even wakes up, but, oh shit, he is definitely not having a bad dream now, _holymotherofgod_.

Jesse, _his Jesse_ , with his stupid curls and his nervous ticks and his rare, shy smile, is stretched out on his bed, one arm thrown over his eyes. His other arm is stretched down along side his body, curled under the leg he has pulled up against his body, and even though the door is only open a crack and the lights are off, Andrew is pretty sure God hates him, because he can see with perfect clarity where Jesse's fingers are disappearing into his body, three of them, just barely moving, just rocking a little, almost, more than pushing in and out, but that's clearly how Jesse likes it, because his cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, the tip glistening in the tiny amount of light from the bedroom window. Jesse groans and pushes his fingers in a little deeper, hips shifting up desperately, and Andrew almost echos him before he realizes -- shit, shit, _shit_ , and practically falls away from the door in his haste to get back to his room before Jesse sees him, because he might not have any blood left in his brain but he is sure, so sure, that having Jesse find his co-star watching him like a giant creepy perv is definitely not what he wants to happen here.

So he throws himself down the hallway, kicks his door shut behind him, and flings himself onto his bed, hands helplessly clumsy as he fumbles his jeans open quick as he can, the image of Jesse stretched out, his fingers, his cock -- He bites the heel of his hand to muffle his groan as he finally gets a hand around his own cock and gives it two desperate tugs, and then he's coming, like a freight train, collapsing back into the bed and panting up into the dark, thinking, _shit shit shit shit shit_.

And it isn't even until the next morning, when Jesse doesn't come out of his room until it's so late that he doesn't have time to get breakfast because they have to go right down to the car, and Jesse is awkward and quite for the whole ride, and then disappears to his own trailer the second they step out of the car that Andrew realizes -- he forgot to close Jesse's door.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't even know. There used to be a time when I wouldn't even read bandom.
> 
> That time has long since passed. Obviously.


End file.
